Sight
by Inkdropped
Summary: Simon Seville has been experiencing things. Pain, hallucinating and fainting, for no reason. Jeanette's concern mounts as the attacks become more frequent; meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany's relationship blossoms. Rated M for violence, blood, language & sex.


**Hello, everybody. Welcome to my first fanfic. This is the first chapter of "Sight". I know you shouldn't really have any citrusy bits in the first chapter, but it's hardly a lime, in my opinion. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, please R&R and don't flame!**

* * *

Simon pulled his glasses away from his face and threw them on the bedside table, rubbing his temples and furrowing his brow.

His head thumped painfully and he let himself fall into the safeness of his bed, moaning as he writhed in its soft quilting. He murmured under his breath, feeling the pain in his head snake down his body and into his chest. He felt his lungs shudder under the strain of his pained breathing. Clenching his teeth together, he mustered up the strength to wriggle around, under the covers, down into darkness and security.

The chipmunk's body shook. "What's wrong with me?" he groaned, clutching his head. He felt like his skull was going to split in half; it was too much to bear. All he knew was one minute he'd been sitting in class, and the next minute his brain had felt like it was going to spill out of his ears. He'd gone to the nurse's office and then gone home, and that's when the real trouble began. The boy had no idea what had caused this. Shaking his head, he struggled to close his eyes without pain shooting through his skull. Slowly, he began to drift into a troubled slumber, shivering even under thick quilts.

* * *

"What's wrong, Jeanette?" Eleanor Miller's gentle voice greeted the bespectacled chipette's ears, bringing a smile to the girl's face.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, biting her lip. "I just... Well... I think something's up with Si."

Eleanor's big brown eyes widened. "I heard about that!" she whispered, leaning close to Jeanette. "He went all weird in Biology. Apparently he-"

"He just has a headache, that's all!" Jeanette snapped - then she gasped. Her cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm just... Just a bit defensive over him."

The youngest chipette nodded. "I get that." She gave her sister a hug. "Don't worry," she smiled, blonde pigtails bouncing about her shoulders. "Simon's got a headache, like you said." She let go of her sister. "Anyways, I'm off to the mall with Theo. Catch you later, Jeannie!" She skipped off, and swung out of the door, humming a tune.

Jeanette sighed once more, pulling the sleeves of her turtleneck sweater over her hands. "I'd better go see Simon..." she muttered, standing up, and heading for the door.

* * *

There was a gentle rap at the door. Simon groaned, heaving himself out of bed, and trudged downstairs. He threw open the door begrudgingly, but was somewhat brightened by Jeanette.

"Hey, Simon," she smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. Simon grinned.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" the chipette asked, concern in her glittering emerald eyes. "Earlier..."

"I'm fine now." Simon felt he was lying, but his headache _was _actually getting better, aside from a dull throb in his temples. "Really."

Jeanette leant in for another kiss, but Simon grabbed her and leant her over, kissing her neck. The chipette giggled. "S-Simon!"

The chipmunk grinned, nipping at her ear. "You're beautiful, Jeanette..."

She never answered; her eyes were closed and all she could do was breath rapidly. She caressed Simon's cheek, leaning in again for a gentle kiss. She locked lips with him, moaning slightly. Her tongue quivered inside her mouth; she wanted to taste Simon fully. _Do I dare? _she whispered in her mind. Finally, she could take it no more, forcing her hungry muscle between Simon's teeth, swirling it around his cavern.

The young boy didn't even dare to fight back, and in fact he was a little startled by Jeanette's bold actions. Simon pushed his tongue against Jeanette's and she gasped, breaking the kiss for a moment. But just a moment, and before Simon could blink, she'd crashed her lips back against his and was running her muscle along the top of his teeth, licking up every inch of his flavour. She moaned again, pushing her hips against Simon's, causing the chipmunk to groan. Placing a hand on Simon's cheek, she pushed him up, then broke the kiss. Smiled at him. Nuzzled him once more.

Jeanette smiled at Simon. "You're a great kisser," she whispered, embracing him. "Maybe we could do this again sometime? Er, assuming you feel better."

Simon giggled. "Heh, sure. And I feel better already." He pecked Jeanette on the cheek.

The chipette suddenly gasped. "Ohmygosh, I'm _late_!"

"Late for what?"

"Science Club! Er, bye, Simon!" She turned and fell out of the door; turned and looked at Simon, crimson painting her cheeks. She giggled sheepishly, waved, and ran off, cursing herself for being so stupid.

Simon grinned. _She's so goddamn cute, _he thought, feeling his cheek where she'd caressed him. _She's never kissed me in that way before..._ Simon felt his headache slip away as easily as it'd come, and thought nothing more of it.

* * *

Alvin Seville sat on his bed, and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly hit speed dial; looked for Miller, Brittany. Pressed call.

In the Miller household, Brittany was in her room, dancing about, humming a tune as she practised for her cheerleading. Hearing the distinct trill of her cell made her stop. Growl. She ran over to her bedside table and yanked her cell off of it, angrily hitting the answer button. "WHAT?" she screeched.

Alvin jumped. "Er, hi, Brit..."

The chipette stopped at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "Hey, Alvin."

"Heh, you sounded pretty pissed. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"Cheerleading practise."

Alvin nodded, though he knew Brittany couldn't see. "Right."

"So, why'd you call me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, I was just wondering... Can I come over?"

Brittany combed her hair with her fingers and grinned. "Why?"

"Just because..." Alvin replied.

"Mm-hmm. Be here soon then."

"Sure thing."

"Bye, Alvie," giggled the eldest chipette.

"Bye."

**CLICK.**

Five minutes later, Alvin knocked on the Miller household's door. Brittany answered, wearing a tight-fitting cropped top and skin-tight jeans. Her hair was up, and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"You look gorgeous, Brit," he breathed, leaning in for a kiss.

Brittany smiled, returning the gesture; she pushed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled away and sighed before kissing Alvin again.

The chipmunk broke the kiss and smiled. "Maybe we should take this upstairs..." he murmured, hazel eyes glinting seductively. Brittany caught her breath. Nodded.

She leant close to Alvin before leading him upstairs. She pushed her bedroom door open, pulled him inside, slammed the door; locked it. She pushed Alvin onto the bed, instinct taking over her young mind. Brittany fell on Alvin and kissed him fiercely, nuzzled his neck, nipped at his ears. She pulled his hoodie off, she pulled his shirt off. Ran her hands up and down his toned chest, feeling his warmth. Alvin embraced Brittany, pulling her top off and ripping her bra away from her, releasing her plentiful chest. The chipette let her hair loose; leant against Alvin let him kiss her neck, her chest, her stomach. She leant back, feeling Alvin tug at the band of her pants. "Take me, Alvin..." she whispered.

* * *

**So, erm... This is my first chapter. Sorry if it seems like it doesn't have much of a plot at the moment, it will take its shape in the next few chapters, which will be considerably longer, also. Peace out! /~Inkdropped**


End file.
